Proposals
by finchelfan5
Summary: "Finn walked down the street to his girlfriend's house. It was a rainy day but he felt like walking. He reached her home and knocked on her day with the sudden idea that he might have walked three and a half miles for nothing. She still thought he cheated on her. But that's not the whole story. Rachel didn't know the whole story."
1. Chapter 1

Finn walked down the street to his girlfriend's house. It was a rainy day but he felt like walking. He reached her home and knocked on her day with the sudden idea that he might have walked three and a half miles for nothing. She still thought he cheated on her. But that's not the whole story. Rachel didn't know the whole story. It all started when Quinn was pregnant with Beth:

Quinn didn't know what she was going to do. She was scared to death of giving birth. She didn't know how on God's good earth the process of giving birth worked. Yes she'd seen movies about child birth and pregnant women so she knew kind of what to expect but not quite. The day before Finn found out the baby was Puck's, Quinn and Finn made a pact. They promised each other that they would always be friends and they would never hurt each other on purpose, and if they disobeyed the pact, they would have to hurt the person they cared the most about. Finn didn't think much of the pact until recently. It was almost two months after Quinn had given birth. She became a camp counselor at a Girl Scout camp and Finn was working as a Boy Scout counselor at the same camp. Quinn began watching Finn and realized that a certain girl scout kept staring at him. She got nosy and asked the girl why she was so interested in Finn. The girl hesitated at first but then told Quinn she thought Finn was cute and she really liked him. Quinn was still mad at Rachel for 'stealing away her man' so she told the girl scout, whose name was Olivia, she wouldn't ell Finn about her crush as long as Olivia returned the favor. Again hesitantly, Olivia agreed to Quinn's proposition. Quinn videotaped a fake conversation between her and Olivia. In the video, Olivia walked up to Quinn and asked her if she could talk to her about something.

"Quinn, can I talk to you about something?" Olivia said, nervously. You could tell she had lots of acting experience because her performance was believable.

"Sure, sweetie, what's on your mind?" Quinn asked the young girl, sweetly. Olivia looked as if she was about 11 or 12 so it was easy to believe what she was about to say.

"Something happened to me on the first day of camp. I was just thinking you could talk to me about it without having to report the counselor. His name is Finn." Olivia sounded scared.

"Yes, I know Finn. What did he do?" Quinn interrogated kindly.

"He sexually harassed me."

"What? No…Finn would never do that…"

"He told me in order to stay in my troop I had to do something really bad with him and…I don't want to go into detail." Olivia let a few fake tears stream down her face. Quinn hugged her and told her it was going to be okay.

At the end of camp, there's always a party. One of the leaders put together a video of all of the good times that happened at camp. Quinn knew this so she hacked into the leader's computer and added the video of Olivia to the film.

The day before the party, Finn was at Rachel's house in her bedroom. They were studying for an upcoming test that they both had and they soon ended up making out. He was playing with the tie on the back of her shirt and she stopped him after he undid it. "Finn, wait…"

"What's wrong?" He asked, calmly.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean…I'm only 16. I don't know if I'm ready to lose my virginity yet. I love you but I don't know if this is a good idea for me." She smiled. He was still lying on the bed so he was looking up at her as she sat next to him explaining herself.

"You're right. It should be more special than this for us. I mean we are both virgins and I know we both have our own reasons why we shouldn't lose that yet. I understand completely."

"I have a good idea. If you're okay with it…" She smiled. He nodded. "I could come with you to your camp party tomorrow. Then afterwards we can get a room at a nice hotel and then we can do it."

"That sounds amazing, babe." He kissed her lips and she let him take off her shirt. They figured it would be fine as long as they didn't let it get more serious than that.

At the party, everyone was having a great time. Finn introduced Rachel to a bunch of the other counselors and boy scouts. They had a great time. But then the video started. It started with a few other moments like when Finn and Quinn taught the kids how to do CPR and when Finn showed them the different kinds of knots and stuff like that. But then the video of Olivia and Quinn began. Rachel started to get nervous when Olivia mentioned Finn's name. Rachel whispered, "Finn, what is she talking about?"

"I have no idea…" Finn watched as Quinn asked Olivia what was wrong.

"I don't get it…" Rachel mumbled back. Then Olivia told Quinn about the made up harassment. "What the hell…"

"Oh my God…what the hell is she talking about?!" Finn said out loud. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw Quinn smirk. He turned back to Rachel who looked mad.

"Did you seriously do that, Finn?!" She said, raising her voice. By then the whole room was looking at each other and asking questions.

"No! I have no idea what the hell just happened! I did not sexually harass a 12 year old girl!" Finn yelled. Rachel turned around and walked out of the building. Finn started chasing after her but it was too crowded to get anywhere.

"Hey Finn," Quinn greeted in a flirty voice.

"This was you! You did this! God Quinn you're such a Goddamn bitch!" Finn yelled. The entire camp had their eyes on Finn.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked innocently.

"You made Olivia do that damn video so you could make Rachel mad at me!"

"That's ridiculous, Finn. Remember when we made that pact a few months ago? I would never hurt you on purpose. I never made a pact with Rachel, though…" Quinn explained. "And I hate her."

"Clearly. Well just by doing this you hurt Rachel and me. I'm gonna get kicked out of camp! I could go to juvie! You might have just ruined my life!"

"But Finn, you can't prove that you did anything to Olivia! I wasn't trying to hurt you! I was trying to hurt her!" Quinn screamed.

"At the cost of ruining my life?! That's so selfish, Quinn! Everyone's always calling Rachel selfish but really you're about 100 times more selfish than she's ever been!" Finn fought back. "Why can't you just forgive and forget her?!"

"Forgive and forget? You think I could just forgive and forget that she told you I slept with Puck just so she could be with you? Well if you want me to forgive and forget that, you need to forgive and forget that I cheated on you and got pregnant!"

"That's completely different. This is about Rachel, not me. You can't blame her for telling me. She was trying to help. She knew that I needed to know the truth. If she wouldn't have told me, and you would've had that baby with me, we wouldn't have lasted anyways. We all know that if I really loved you, I wouldn't have cared that you had sex with my best friend." Finn's voice started to calm down. He was mad at Quinn for so much in that moment.

"I'm sorry. I messed up."

"Well that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Finn pointed out. "Rachel hates me. She probably thinks she wasn't pleasing me enough so I abused a 12-year-old girl."

"I'll tell her the truth, I promise."

"It's too late for that." He sighed as he walked out the door and ran to his car. He couldn't believe he and Rachel were going to have sex that night and Quinn ruined it all. He needed to get his revenge. And he knew just how to do it.

A few days later, Finn made a phone call to Puck's house. "Hey dude," Puck answered.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask. I swear I'll forgive you for being such a jackass last year if you do this for me."

"Awesome. What's the favor?"

"So you and Quinn are dating, right?" Finn began.

"I guess."

"I need you to break up with her. Tell her I told you about the incident with Matt Rutherford. Then if she asks what incident, you say the one where she slept with him once she had Beth. Do you think you can do that for me?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Sure, bro. Quinn's a selfish bitch anyways. I was gonna break up with her eventually." Puck laughed as he hung up the phone. A week later, Quinn came to Finn's house and started screaming at him for telling Puck a lie like that. Finn just laughed and called it revenge for taking away his girl. Meanwhile, Quinn texted Rachel.

Q-Hey Rach! Sorry 4 everything. 4give me?

R-Why not? I don't have a reason to hate you anymore.

Q-Awesome! So Finn's mom and Kurt's dad are gone all week and Finn's throwing a party! U totes need to come! Starts in 10 min.

R-I don't really want 2 c Finn right now.

Q-Don't worry. I'll be there for you. :)

R-OK. Cya soon.

Quinn continued yelling at Finn and he kept just sitting there watching TV. So when Rachel knocked on the door, Quinn yelled 'it's open' and jumped on top of Finn while kissing him. Rachel walked in and saw Finn and Quinn together. Finn freaked out and pushed Quinn to the floor. He chased after Rachel and found her crying in her car. Finn got in the passenger seat and tried to talk to her. "Rachel, I swear that she just started kissing me when she heard you knock on the door. You have to believe me."

"I don't know if I can believe anything you say anymore." She cried.

He pulled her into his arms but she pushed him away. "Babe, we were about to lose our virginity to each other. We love each other a lot. Quinn made that up and forced Olivia to be in a video."

"I don't know if I can believe you." She started her car and turned on the radio. "Get out of my car."

"Well just so you know you can believe Quinn all you want. But this is all about Quinn and how she tends to hold a grudge. She's still mad at you about telling me about her and Puck. So whatever this is, you need to think about this before you break up with me." He opened the car door and jumped out of it. Sadly, he walked back into his house and watched as Quinn left. "Quinn, just so you know, if you ever mess with my life again, you're dead."

And that's where the real story ends. Finn didn't do anything to Rachel. Rachel didn't do anything to Finn. It was all a big misunderstanding.

Finn walked down the street to his girlfriend's house. It was a rainy day but he felt like walking. He reached her home and knocked on her door with the sudden idea that he might have walked three and a half miles for nothing. She still thought he cheated on her. But that's not the whole story. Rachel didn't know the whole story. None of that mattered anymore because what Finn did next fixed everything. Rachel answered the door. "I don't want to talk…"

Finn pressed his finger on his lips and smiled. "Be quiet. I have something I need to say."

"Fine. I'm giving you five minutes. Go."

"Okay…where do I start…okay. You've heard everything I have to say about the whole Quinn situation. And I'm sorry about whatever you want me to be sorry for. I love you so, so much. This is way too soon and I know you're probably very, very mad at me right now but hear me out. Before I ever told you that I loved you I googled what love even meant. Love is when you look into someone's eyes and see everything you need. Love is what makes two people sit in the middle of a bench even if there is plenty of room on both ends. Rachel you don't mean anything to me. You mean everything to me. I can't promise to fix all of your problems but I can promise you won't have to face them alone." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened the box revealing a beautiful, sparkling, diamond ring. "I love you just the way you are. But now that I think about, there's one thing that I want to change about you."

"What is it?"

"Your last name." He smiled and knelt down on one knee. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn…I don't know what to say…"

"I have some ideas. Yes, of course, totally, absolutely, I will…" Finn trailed off. The expression on Rachel's face was unreadable.

"How about 'I don't know', 'let me think about it', or just plain 'no'?" Rachel asked in a 'don't answer that question' tone.

"What?"

"Finn…this isn't right…you can't do this. Just because this is extremely romantic and I love you for it, doesn't mean I have to say yes. I'm not going to say yes. Finn…"

"You haven't heard the whole story about camp yet. I love you and I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you," He made a valid point.

"Okay…I believe you about everything and I forgive you but I can't marry you. I mean…are you insane? We're only 16! Seriously…" She didn't want to continue. "Just…keep the ring. Maybe if you propose to me again in a few years, I'll say yes."

"So you don't want to marry me right now…but you will in a few years?" Finn stuttered.

"Yes," She smiled.

"Okay…fine. I'm okay with that," He said.

"Good. Now where did we leave off a week ago? I mean after the party."

"Well, we were going to go to that awesome hotel and…" He stopped, not wanting to ruin everything.

"We were, weren't we?" She reminded herself. "Well my dads are out of town if you want to come inside."

"Cool." Finn couldn't help but high five himself in his head. He was about to have sex with the most amazing girl…but she didn't want to marry him. She didn't want to be with him forever…at least not then. He wondered when he should propose again. A year, two years, three years, four years, five years…he wanted to marry her, he knew that. She was his world. But could he really wait that long? He needed to have a future. He thought Rachel was his future. He sighed and walked up to her bedroom, holding her hand. "We don't have to do this, Rach."

"Yes we do," She said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

"No we don't. Actually, I think I'll just go home. My mom's probably wondering where I am. Plus, I'm grounded so I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. I'll text you later," He walked out of her room and she followed him downstairs.

"Wait, Finn! I was about to give you something that's really important to me! This is perfect! Why do you have to leave? Finn, come back!" Rachel yelled as she chased him downstairs. "Finn!"

"What?" He turned around and faced her. She was standing on the step above him so they were the same height. He looked her in the eyes and sensed hurt.

"I want to lose my virginity to the guy I love. I want to do it now. Nothing is going to feel more perfect," She explained. Finn looked at the carpeted stairs before his eyes wondered back to the beautiful girl standing in front of him. "Please?"

"Rachel, this isn't perfect. I think we should wait awhile. Maybe a month or so…" He was soon interrupted by Rachel.

"No. I'm not waiting. Please, Finn, I love you," She leaned in and kissed him. Both of their eyes shut as Finn suddenly kissed back. He picked her up and carried her back into her room and laid her on her bed. He crawled on top of her and continued kissing her with all of his passion.

"Do you have protection?" He pulled away.

"Um…let me think…" She thought to herself for a minute, trying to remember, as she was too nervous, happy, and excited to think. "I do. I took the pill this morning…"

"Are you sure?" He asked her, with his eyes beating down on hers.

"Yeah…" She paused before pulling him back down and flipping on top of him. She kissed his lips with all of the effort in her body. Soon she was ripping his shirt off and he was unbuttoning her dress. They were making out and kissing each other everywhere as they pulled off each other's clothes. He kissed her in places she had never been touched and she rubbed him in places no girl had ever seen or even been near. Soon, they were lying next to each other, breathing heavily as each of them tried to say something. "Wow. That was awesome."

"Totally." He kissed her cheek as he stood up and pulled his jeans on. She sat up on the bed, with a nervous expression on her face.

"Finn…what are you doing?"

"I have to go. My mom is gonna kill me, sorry." He buttoned his shirt before handing her her dress.

"Finn…"

"Seriously, Rach. I have to go."

"Can't we talk first?" She sighed as she slipped on her purple dress. "We just had sex for the first time."

"Right. I'll text you, okay?" He smiled before running out of her room and down the stairs again.

"Seriously, Finn?" She ran after him and stopped him at the door. "Talk to me."

"I said I'd call you," He reminded her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She rolled her eyes and threw herself into his arms. A few tears fell down her face and she couldn't help but stay in his arms so he didn't see her cry. She knew he didn't like to see her cry. He didn't like to see her in pain. He didn't like to look down and see that her eyes are red and think he did something wrong. He pulled her head into his chest and supported it with his right hand.

"Rachel, I love you so much more than you know," He kissed her head even though he almost got her hair in his mouth doing it. "I love you so much." She pulled away once she didn't feel anymore tears but apparently her eyes were swollen and he noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She tried to smile and continue but couldn't without bursting into tears. Before she knew it, she was back in his arms in the same position.

"It's okay, baby, everything's gonna be okay," He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed her head repeatedly.

"Please stay with me," She bawled into his chest. "Please, Finn."

"Okay, I'm here. I'll stay here," He carried her into her living room and set her on the couch.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"I just…what just happened about five minutes ago," She jogged his memory.

"Well we had sex. What's there to talk about?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Did you actually like it?" Finn asked. He sat on a chair across the room from Rachel.

"Of course I did. But did you?" She sounded hurt.

"Absolutely," He smiled.

"You don't seem like it." She mumbled.

"Is that why you're crying?" He questioned. She nodded. "Rachel, I've never…done that…with anyone either. It was just as knew to me as it was to you, remember? I loved it."

"Me too," She agreed while slouching into a pillow. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," He walked over to her and sat next to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. "I love you but I really do need to leave now that I cleared that up," He chuckled a little which made Rachel giggle as well. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks passed by and Finn was still grounded. He hadn't told his mom about anything that had happened at summer camp so when she found out she grounded him. Sure everybody knew by that point what Quinn had said wasn't true but his mom was mad he didn't tell her. Plus he became grounded for two more weeks when he snuck out to go to Rachel's house. It had been almost five weeks since Finn had gone to Rachel's house to propose. They hadn't talked much since he was grounded, but they texted a little here and there. After two weeks:

F- Hey! Not grounded anymore! Are your dads home?

R-Ya.

F-OK…do you wanna go 2 Breadstix 4 dinner?

R-Sorry. Family night.

F-No big deal. Cya l8er.

R-K

After three weeks:

F- Hey! Haven't talked 2 u much. How r u? Everything going ok?

R-Ya. Totally. Just been busy.

F-U can come over and hang out with Kurt and me?

R-I can't. Sorry.

F-Family stuff?

R-Ya…going 2 my cousin's house 4 dinner.

F-Ur cousins live in California.

R-Then they're coming here. :P

F-Whatever. TTYL

R-Bye.

After four weeks:

F-Wanna go see that new movie with Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz? I think it's called Night and Day?

R-Sorry. I've been sick.

F-Like the flu?

R-I think it's the stomach flu. Been puking a lot.

F-Did u go 2 the doctor?

R-No. I like to self-diagnose myself.

F-Ok. Well I hope you feel better! I'll wait 2 c the movie w/ u. Love u!

R-Love u 2!

F- Cya.

R- Bye.

After four weeks:

F-Hey babe, feeling better?

R-Not really :(

F- How bad is it?

R-Puking every 15 minutes.

F-Are u sure ur ok?

R-Ya. I'll get better.

F-I hope so. I miss u. Summer sux w/ out u.

R-We can hang out soon.

F-Ok. Cya.

R-Cya.

After the fifth week:

F-I think u should c a doctor.

R-I'm not sick anymore and I already did.

F-Then why can't we go out now?

R-I'm doing family stuff again. It's my dad's birthday.

F-I thought your dad's birthday was in April?

R-It's the other dad.

F-We celebrated his birthday last December. Isn't it four days after yours?

R-I meant my grandpa. I'm used to calling him dad. He's turning 89.

F-I went 2 that barbeque with u 4 your grandpa's birthday about 2 months ago. Why have u been avoiding me?

R-I haven't.

F-U weren't actually sick.

R-Yes I was.

F-No u weren't. Kurt told me he was at your house on Saturday having a Bunheads marathon. What's going on?

R-I was nauseous.

F-Great.

R-I don't think u want 2 know what's going on.

F-I do. I won't be mad at u.

R-I'm not cheating on u. I swear.

F-OK. Then what is it?

R-no comment. I'll be over in 15 minutes.

F-Awesome.

Finn waited on his couch for a half hour. He was starting to wonder if Rachel was actually coming or if she just said she'd be there so he would stop talking to her. That's when the doorbell rang. He sprinted to answer it and opened the door to Rachel standing in tears. "Hey, Rach, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
